The Best of Casey Jr. and Friends Part 11: Emma's Carnival Special (Michael Brandon).
Here is part eleven of The Best of Casey Jr. and Friends. Cast * Rosie # 15 - Emma (Jim Button) (Both cute) * Emily # 12 - Tillie (The Little Engine That Could) (Both the main females) * Bertie # 42 - Lightning MacQueen (Cars) * Stepney # 24 - Linus (The Brave Locomotive) (Both grateful) * Sir Topham Hatt - Emelius Brown (from Bedknobs and Broomsticks) * Stepney's Engineer - Henry (The Brave Locomotive) * Carnival Trucks - Themselves * Rocky - Himself * Narrator (of Emma's Carnival Special for the US) - Michael Brandon Transcript * Narrator: Emma is a lively little tank engine. She's very fast. She also likes to be very busy. Any job is a good job for Emma. One day, Emma and Tillie were at Fantasyland station. Emelius Browne had some important news. * Emelius Browne: The carnival special is waiting at Porthmadog harbour station where the narrow gauge railways are. * Narrator: Emma was excited. She hoped Emelius Browne would ask her to pull the carnival special. * Emelius Browne: Tillie, you must pull the carnival special. * Narrator: Emma was disappointed. * Emelius Browne: Emma, you must be Tillie's back engine. * Emma: (shocked) Back engine?! (She sighs sadly) * Narrator: Emma didn't wanna be the back engine. She wanted to pull the carnival special on her own. * Emma: (not impressed) I have a lot to do today, haven't I? * Tillie: After we pull the carnival special, I'll got and collect the milk from Llangollen Farms. * Narrator: Emma puffed sadly along. She wished she could pull a special on her own. Then Emma had an idea. If she arrived at the docks before Tillie, she could take the carnival special. * Emma: Tillie can go straight to Llangollen Farms. That will really help Tillie. * Narrator: So Emma raced off as fast as her pistons would pump. Emma puffed alongside the carnival special. * Emma: This is a very long train. * Narrator: Emma couldn't see that Tillie was already coupled up and waiting for Tillie. Emma quickly coupled up to the carnival special. * Tillie: Who's there? (looks around) * Emma: Tillie will be pleased. * Narrator: She thought. Still, Emma didn't know that Tillie was on the other end of the train. Then there was trouble. * Tillie: (Tillie awakens) Huh?! What?! Where? (Tillie sighs to herself) * Narraotr: Emma puffed and panted heavilly. She heaved and hauled. The couplings groaned and strained until one of them snapped. (a coupling snaps) * Emma: Hooray! I'm pulling the carnival special. * Narrator: But Emma had left half of it behind with Tillie. * Tillie: What was that?! (Tillie looks at the back of the train and gasps in surprise) Where did the other half go? * Narrator: Emma puffed proudly along. The children were very excited to see Emma pulling the carnival special. That made Emma cheerful. Then there was trouble. Another coupling snapped. Up ahead, Lightning MacQueen was driving children to the carnival. Emma walked by. * Lightning MacQueen: Yikes! (blows his horn) * Narrator: Lightning MacQueen started to toot his horn. * Emma: He's honking at my carnival special. * Narrator: Thought Georgia. But Lightning MacQueen was tooting because the coconut car was rolling towards the level crossing. (The coconut car smashes into the crossing gates) It smashed against the gate. Coconuts rolled everywhere. The level crossing was blocked. (Lightning MacQueen sighs) But Emma didn't know. She walked cheerfully on. Then another combination broke apart. (another coupling snaps) Emma passed Linus in a siding. Linus and his engineer, Henry, were waiting to puff onto the main line. * Henry: (looks at the sugar car) Oh no! * Narrator: The points changed. (Henry pulls the whistle) Henry blew Linus's whistle loudly. * Emma: Linus is whistling at my carnival special. * Narrator: Thought Emma proudly. * Linus: Oh my. * Narrator: But Henry, pulling Linus's whistle, was alerting Linus, just to let him that the car full of sugar was now rolling towards them. * Linus: Aw, fudge! (Linus closes his eyes as the truck crashes into him) * Narrator: Linus and Henry covered in pink sugar from funnel to footplate. * Linus: (after the car crashes into him) Ouch... (Henry cleans himself, Linus, the coaches, and caboose up) * Narrator: But Emma didn't know about it. She walked proudly on. Emma puffed up Montana's hill. Then another coupling snapped. (another coupling snaps) She heard an engine's whistle. * Emma: They're whistling at my carnival special too. (makes it up with only two box vans) * Narrator: Emma thought cheerfully. But it was Tillie with the rest of the carnival perfectoids. Emma's flatbed was now rolling back towards Tillie. * Tillie: (rounds the bend, sees Emma's flatbed coming straight toward her, and screams in Lampwick's terror voice) AAAAAAAAAAAAH! (Tillie blows her whistle) * Narrator: It smashed into Tillie. (the flatbed and Tillie collide into each other) Seats from the big wheel clattered and clanged all over the tracks. * Tillie: Ouch! * Narrator: Tillie said. She was stuck. (Emma rolls into the station) Emma walked into Pitsburg Station. Nobody waved or whistled. Emelius Brownee was cross. * Emelius Browne: I told you to be Tillie's back engine. * Emma: But I brought the carnival special all on my own, Sir. I wanted to help Tillie. * Emelius Browne: You haven't helped anyone. You have caused confusion and delay. You've left half of the train with Tillie. Now there'll be no carnival for the children. * Narrator: Emma felt terrible. She had wanted everyone to be proud of her, and now they were cross. * Emma: Please, Sir. I know just what to do. I am a very quick engine. I can collect all of the cars. Then I will be Tillie's back engine, and we can deliver the carnival special in time. * Narrator: So Emma whooshed off as fast as her wheels would move. First, Emma collected Rocky. Then she pulled him as quickly as she could to Tillie. Poor Tillie's tracks were still blocked. * Emma: I'm so sorry, Tillie. I only wanted to help you. Rocky will clear the line. I'll collect the other trucks. Then we can deliver the carnival special together. * Tillie: Thank you, Emma. * Narrator: Emma left Rocky, and she raced away to collect the first freight car. She picked up the coconut car. Then Emma collected a new car of sugar, and she raced back to Tillie. Emma had been very quick. Rocky had just loaded the seats back on the flatbed. * Emma: I'm ready to be your back engine now. (Emma couples up behind and helps Tillie, and together, the two engines both set off once again) * Narrator: And together, they set off up Montana's hill. They soon arrived at Pitsburg Falls. All of the children waved at the double-header. * Emma: (still coupled up behind the train and Tillie, who is still coupled up in front) We have delivered the carnival special in the nick of time. * Narrator: That evening, Emma and Tillie, who were both coupled together with the cars, watched the children at the carnival. The children were having a wonderful time. * Tillie: (coupled up in front of the cars, alongside Emma) I hope we can work together on another special. * Emma: (alongside Tillie and the cars) The sooner, the better. Working with you is the best of all. * Narrator: Emma couldn't have felt more cheerful. Category:Julian Bernardino Category:Julian14bernardino